


Un appel de Cthulhu

by WYTCHSAMAEL27



Category: Fictions Partagées 3, The Call of Cthulhu - H. P. Lovecraft
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29023146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WYTCHSAMAEL27/pseuds/WYTCHSAMAEL27
Summary: Et si Cthulhu était inoffensif ? Un certain Thurston reçoit par testament les biens de son grand oncle décédé. Il y découvrira les traces d'une entité qu'il voudra retrouver et chasser par peur et dégout, malgré que celle ci ne semble pas si dangereuse.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	Un appel de Cthulhu

J'eus enfin les preuves de l'existence de cette créature, mais je n'explique pas ce qui arriva par la suite. C’est durant l’hiver 1926 que j’héritai de la quasi-totalité des biens de mon grand Oncle, mort dans des circonstances étranges. Étrangement, moi seul fus désireux de comprendre ce qui s'était produit réellement le dernier jour ou il foula cette terre. D’après certains témoins, la dernière personne ayant côtoyer mon grand oncle semblait être un nègre marin. C’est en fouillant parmi cette mer de rapport d’enquête et de presse de journaux que j’eusse découvert un bien étrange document accompagné d’un horrible et répugnant artefact. Le document en question rapportait d’étrange traces de festivités païennes dans le fin fond de la Louisiane. Accompagnant le journal, une statuette lilliputienne tenant dans la paume de ma main, extrêmement laide et repoussante. Le joueur de contrebasse dans la rue en dessous de mon appartement avait réussi l'exploit, grâce à son jeu et un certain hasard, de rendre cette trouvaille presque grandiloquente. Cependant aucune once de beauté ou d’extase ne m’atteignait en observant cette chose atroce. La statuette était, semble T-il, en argile. On aurait dit une méduse, ou une pieuvre, à en croire le tentacule représenté plus en relief que les autre, avec des pattes amorphes et ridicules en tout point. Mais l’aspect abjecte et chétif n'avais d’égale, je le croyais, que sa monstruosité et le danger que cette abomination pouvait représenter pour l’homme depuis toujours, comme je le pensais. J’étais à ce moment là désireux d’en apprendre plus sur cette histoire, cette fable grotesque qui prenait sens dans mon esprit pour je ne sais quelle raison. 

Je fis part de mes trouvailles à mon vieil ami Vincent, grand adepte de ce qui se fait de pire sur Terre. Oui Vincent est un artiste, sensible et touche à tout, mais bien moins sale et désordonné que la plupart des artistes purulents de notre siècle. Je savais que celui-ci serait m’en dire plus, et peut être me lancer dans une aventure hors du commun dont je rêvais. Toutefois il parut bien étrange quand je vins le voir un soir ou la neige tombait sur le port de la ville. Ce n’était, il me semble, pas le froid qui eut raison de lui, mais la finalité fut la même. Le pauvre était en plein délire d’artiste, et cela à peine avais-je posé la statuette et les journaux sur la table, ses yeux rouges en manque de sommeil et ses mains tremblantes me dégoûtait, et je ne pus m’entretenir comme je le souhaitais avec lui. Je dus attendre le lendemain après qu’il fut enfin couché, pour commencer à sérieusement discuter. Il inspecta avec soin l’horrible statuette de cette être informe pendant un long moment et dans le silence. Il ne sut trouver ses mots et se pencha sur les brochures accompagnants l’objet. Il se dirigea vers sa bibliothèque pour récupérer quelques ouvrages peu orthodoxes d’après leur couverture repoussante de mauvais goût. Il n’entama la conversation que bien plus tard, nos échanges n’étant pas très fructueux à lancer la discussion. Il me fit part de son étrange impression concernant la statuette, qu’il avait du mal à placer ses mots en en parlant. Je le priais de me parler des coupures de presse plus en profondeur. Il me raconta que cela lui rappelait un autre culte de Louisiane, et que la police avait arrêté un certain nombre de cultistes lors d’une soirée païenne autour d’un grand feu dans la bayou de la Louisiane. Nous passâmes la mâtiné à débattre du rapport entre ces deux liens, la statuette, et la couleur de peau basané des membres de la cérémonie qui avait peut-être un lien avec la mort de mon grand oncle. Toutefois il était trop tôt d’après moi pour faire des rapprochements aussi vif. Je voulu un peu plus le questionner sur ses pensés à propos de la statuette, mais Vincent refusa d’aborder le sujet, ce qui fut particulièrement frustrant de sa part. Mais j’eus pitié de lui après sa fièvre de la veille et du me résoudre à attendre que sa langue se dénoue enfin. 

Ce n’est que plusieurs jours après que je reçus une lettre de sa part pour me parler de la figure d’argile. Il ne voulut pas me l’avouer, mais il avait senti que sa fièvre avait pour raison cette statuette. Je le pris d’abord pour fou de penser cela, mais plus je relisais sa lettre, plus le lien qui se créait entre chaque éléments de cette histoire me paraissait délectable et terrifiant à la fois. Il me retranscrivait sa fascination, voir son addiction, à la vue de cette babiole, lui procurant des sensations pareils à la morphine, un mélange de joie et de félicité, mêler à l’euphorie puis la fatigue qui suivit juste après avant de sombrer dans la démanche et les hallucinations. Il semblait en effet qu’il s’en suivit pour lui d’étrange rêve brumeux et confortable, avec une présence qu’il n’arrivait pas à décrire autrement que par la statuette, soulignant le long tentacule, ainsi que d’autre aspect de la représentation innommable. Il m’était difficile de ne pas souligner les confusions dans sa lettre qui me laissait à penser sérieusement à la folie de mon ami, mais il me souligna de nombreuse certitudes concernant le culte de Louisiane et la figure d’argile. En effet il avait réussi à se procurer le récits des policiers sur les lieux du rituel. C’est sur ces lieux qui fut mention pour la première fois de sculpture dans la terre et la boue autour du feu païen, ayant un certain lien avec celle que je possédais. Une forme similaire d’après les rapports, un gargantuesque tentacule longeant le sol, et même ces protubérances servant sûrement de membre à la créature imaginaire. J’ignore comment Vincent put-il se procurer de telle information, mais cela me paraissait fascinant et morbide. Plus je tentais de comprendre la lettre de mon ami à moitié fou, plus les questions se heurtaient au sein de mon esprit. Plus aucun doute pour moi, il me fallait investiguer pour comprendre l’entièreté de cette histoire obscure.

Je retournai peu de temps après chez Vincent pour le persuader de venir avec moi en Louisiane afin de faire la lumière sur tout ces événements. Il m’aura fallut user de mon précieux intellect pour qu’enfin il accepte ma proposition. Je lui rétorquais que cela l’aiderait à comprendre les étrange manifestation de son esprits durant son sommeil. Nous partîmes donc au petit matin vers les terres marécageuses de la Louisiane sur les traces de ce culte, la figurine d’argile sous le bras, ce qui me répugner plus encore que de l’observer. Nous arrivâmes en début de soirée alors que le soleil baigné le pays d’une lumière presque tragique et sanglante en disparaissant à l’horizon. Il nous fut cependant bien complexe d’avoir accès à ce que nous cherchions désespérément au prêt de la police, refusant catégoriquement de nous laisser intervenir ou du moins nous préciser quelques détails lorsque nous racontions ce que nous étions venus chercher ici. Sans nous dire mots, il nous rétorqua de ne pas se mêler des affaire juridique et de nous en allez. En dernier recours je dus montrer au policier imperturbable la réplique d’argile que je cachai avec soins. Sa réaction fut surprenante et me fit redoubler d’effort tant je sentais la situation se retourner, la vérité à portée de main. 

Cependant, il ne dit rien de plus, et nous demanda de revenir dans trois jours à une heure tardive. Nous étions stupéfiés, mais nous n’ajoutâmes rien de plus avant de tourner les tallons et nous rendre dans une chambre d’hôtes non loin. Je ne pus, tout comme mon confrère, fermer l’œil de la nuit, jamais je n’aurai crus pouvoir participer à des aventures comme celle-ci. Je me prenais à rêver de comprendre la totalité de cette histoire, de découvrir les secrets que cache la statuette, de rendre justice à mon grand oncle, et de stoppé tout un mouvement occulte païen tel un colon des temps moderne, et apporté une parole d’évangile à ses nègres au service de divinité de mauvais goûts. J’attrapai la statuette posée sur ma table de chambre, pour l’examiner. Quel esprit pouvait bien inventer une telle entité, et encore plus l’adorer ? Elle n’avait rien que le seigneur put offrir à toutes les créatures de la terre. Toutefois, la crainte m’envahit un instant. Car si une telle créature ne pouvait être imaginé, aurait elle une origine ? Une réalité qui me dépasse ? Cela semblait improbable. Et pourtant… Pourtant je ressentis au fond de mon âme que cette chose pouvait tout à fait être parmi nous, et je m’imaginai à peine quelle influence pouvait elle avoir sûr un humain si une troupe de peau basané se laissait adorer une telle monstruosité. J’avais peur certes, mais j’étais prêt à affronter cette immondice si c’était pour sauver quelques âmes, comme je ne le pus pour mon grand oncle. J’avais laissé la fierté et la colère m’enlacer, et je me devais de découvrir la vérité sur ce monstre.

Trois longues journée plus tard, et quelques crises de sommeil de la part de Vincent qui était similaire à celle de la dernière fois, nous rejoignîmes le poste de police de la ville plongé dans le silence. Seul le vent nous accompagnait dans les rues sales et désertes. Une fois au poste, le même policier que nous avons rencontré nous ouvrit. Il nous désigna des sièges et nous attendîmes pendant ce qui me sembla une éternité. Enfin nous vîmes d’autre policier rentré dans un certain fracas au postes pour se diriger au fond d’un couloir. On nous fit signe de nous lever et de les suivre. Nous entrâmes dans une vaste pièce sombre, en face de nous se trouvait trois individus à la peau jaune et brune, assis au fond d’une autre pièce. Un des hommes les rejoignit dans cette salle. Je tentai de comprendre à quoi nous avions à faire ici quand je vis dans un des coins un vieil homme assis la tête tombante. En me rapprochant il leva les yeux vers moi, et à son regard je crus voir une certaine anxiété mêlée à un sentiment incomparable. Il me fixa un instant et me demanda qui étais-je. Je dus lui expliquer ma situation et ce qui m’avait poussé à me retrouver au fin fond de ce pays boueux. La pauvre tragédie de mon grand oncle sembla toucher ce vieil énergumène. Il regarda la statuette enveloppée dans un chiffon que je portai sous le bras, me faisant signe de lui laisser observer. Il la regarda elle et son tentacule avec une once de mépris que jamais je ne vis dans les yeux d’un homme. Il me la redonna et baissa de nouveau les yeux. Il me murmura que les trois démons dans la salle à côté étaient sûrement lié à la mort de son fils, lui aussi ayant perdu la vie dans d’étrange circonstance. Cette statuette, elle avait un lien avec sa mort me rétorqua-t-il. Un silence pesant s’installa, jusqu’à ce qu’un officier sorte de la salle pour faire son rapport. Après cela, on vint me voir pour donner ma statuette au gaillard devant moi, pour qu’il la présente au prisonnier. Hésitant un temps, je tendis la figure d’argile, puis il reparti avec. Nous pûmes observer les réactions extraordinaires des nègres face à la créature de terre. Je remarquai bien que Vincent n’était pas à l’aise dans cette situation, surtout en revoyant la statuette, mais cela ne m’importait pas sur le moment. J’avais l’impression de m’approcher de plus en plus d’un but et d’une révélation qui dépasserait tout ce que je pouvais imaginer. Toutefois, nous dûmes regagner le couloir Vincent, le vieil homme et moi pour des raisons qui m’échappèrent. 

Je fis donc les cents pas encore et encore, attendant des réponses, tendis que le morale de Vincent semblait être en dents de scies. Il avait l’air à la fois apaisé et tendu, il ne disait guère grands mots. Le vieil homme à coté parlait seul dans sa barbe, je ne pouvais que compatir pour le sort de son fils. Il dut sentir que je l’observais, car il m’adressa quelques mots de nouveau. Il me raconta que son fils archéologue était à la recherche de trace de culte religieux et païen ancestraux à travers tout le pays, les anciennes croyances, racines du continent. Il lui avait fait part de ses découverte, en particulier d’un culte ici en Louisiane, qui vénérerait une déité improbable, comme toutes cultures païennes, et que la statuette que je possédait était une très bonne représentation de celle ci d’après ses recherches. Il rajoute que cela lui semblait une perte de temps comme travail de recherche, d’autant plus que son fils semblait éperdument attaché à cette créature. Ses dernier mots firent bouillonner mon sang plus que jamais. Il y avait quelque chose d’incroyable dans toutes ces histoires, qui rendait la chose crédible dans mon esprit. Je fis part de mes croyance au veille homme. Il me rétorqua qu’il y à un mois il m’aurai jeté moi et son fils en asile de penser ainsi, mais qu’aujourd’hui, il était persuadé que derrière ce groupuscule occulte se cachait une entité qui était la cause du décès de son fils, qui l’aurait aveuglé dans ses recherches pour le détourner du droit chemin. 

Il se tut pendant quelques secondes. Il m'avoua en plongeant son regard dans le mien qu’il allait partir à la recherche de cette créature pour l’exterminer. Je ne sus quoi répondre sur le moment, et ce fut Vincent qui s’immisça dans la conversation. Il demanda au vieil homme de ne pas se laisser porter par de telles colères, que cela était inutile, et que si cette créature existait réellement comme il le dit, elle ne mériterait pas de se faire chasser comme un vulgaire animal. Je ne compris jamais réellement le sentiment de Vincent à cet instant, je le savais pacifiste, mais il semblait vouloir protéger une créature infernal née au mieux d’esprit détraqués. J’ignorai s’il souhaitait prendre la défense de chimères, ou si lui comme le vieil homme et moi était persuadé à présent de son existence. L’échange de regard était plus intense que l’univers lui même. Vincent se rassit peut après, les mains sur le visage. Je voulu lui proposer de rentrer, mais mon esprit me commandait de rester, et de proposer mon aide à notre nouveau compagnon. Il me serra le bras en guise de remerciement. Il me demanda de le rejoindre dehors quand tout cela serrait terminé. Un officier apparut et appela notre camarade. Ils discutèrent un instant, puis il reparti d’un pas sévère et névrosé. On nous appela nous cette fois. Il me remit la statuette en état, et nous demanda de patienter si nous souhaitions connaître plus d’informations sur cette affaire. Sans en rajouter nous sortîmes du bâtiment, le vieil homme nous attendez. Je m’approchai de lui. Il me souffla qu’il savait ou se cacher la bête. C’était peut être trop beau, mais son fils lui avait confié que le culte de Louisiane avant de se dérouler au fin fond des plus épais marécages semblait prendre place sur une petite île au larges des côte de la Nouvelle Orléans. Cette île en question ne semblait pourtant pas exister d’après les cartes marine, jusqu’à récemment il faut croire, car lui et son fils s’y était rendu. Comme si celle ci surgissait parfois des fonds marins. Je lui priais que nous prendre avec lui pour au moins nous rendre sur place pour observer les lieux, même si je douter que l’ont y trouve trace d’une créature comme celle ci là-bas. Sans perdre un instant, et malgré les réticence de Vincent à s’y rendre, il n’eut d’autre choix que de nous accompagné et de préparer le bateau pour le petit matin du vieil homme qui était donc marin. 

Nous fûmes enfin sur l’eau, sur la mer limpide reflétant le soleil levant, laissant paraître des éclats d’or à la surface baignant dans une eau rosé, dans un bateau de pécheur presque aussi vieux que son commandant. L’odeur était infâme et pestilentielle, mais cela ne m’importais peu, de part le voyage que m’avais offert cette horrible statuette. La traversée me sembla longue, peut-être plus encore à Vincent qui eux le mal de mer tout du long. Faisant le tour du bateau pour m’occuper, j’observai un coffre sur le pont, attaché au sol. Je l’ouvris avec le pied, et je vis une rangée de harpons dentelés presque viscéraux, ainsi que plusieurs armes à feu. Pour la dernière fois de mon voyage j’espérai finalement ne rien rencontrer sur cette île. Je me rapprochai du Capitaine à la barre, dans ses yeux se reflétait l’eau turquoise, mais je pouvais y voir les flammes vengeresses le consumer. Il stoppa ce lourd silence en me rapportant que les policiers n’étaient pas certain du lien entre la mort de son fils et les prisonnier d’hier soir. Cela l’avait rendu fou de rage d’avoir les bourreaux de son enfant sous les yeux et ne rien pouvoir faire. Vincent ajouta toujours l'air nauséeux que ce n’était peut être pas eux tout simplement, et que le coupable était ailleurs. Le capitaine ne dit rien, tendis que j’eus l’envie de fusiller mon ami pour son manque de tact envers ce pauvre homme que je comprenais on dirait mieux que quiconque. Il me demanda de tenir un instant la barre. Je pris la barre quelques secondes qui me donnèrent une vague d'air fraie à contempler l'océan et l'appel de l'aventure. Il revint et me tendit un fusil de chasse, et me demanda si je savais tirer. Il était à cet instant sûr de trouver quelque chose sur cette île, et je souhaitais la même chose. 

Le soleil était haut quand le capitaine hurla terre en vue. Nous descendîmes peut après du bateau pour atterrir sur une île de terre et de pierre, assez petite, empestant la mort, pire que le bateau, comme si un millier de poissons fussent éventré en ces lieux. La couleur du sol et de la pierre semblait inconcevable tant elle frappait la rétine part son aspect rougeâtre mêlé à un rouge terreux, argileux et visqueux, comme un tableau plonger dans un excès de peinture grasse et superflu. Le capitaine armé d’un harpon était devant nous, Vincent à mes côtés, me regardant avec presque incompréhension et regret. Pourtant il semblait plus que jamais joviale, prenant goût à l’aventure tout comme moi, mon fusil à la main. Notre marche fut longue certes, mais pas dénué d’intérêt. En effet un peu partout sur l’île nous pûmes observer des traces d’écriture ancienne comme nous le montrer le capitaine. Elle ressemblait étrangement à celle sur le socle de la statuette alors que je les observais. Nous constatâmes peut être trop tard que le silence régnait sur l’île emboué. Le vent s’était tut tendis que nous nous engouffrions parmi les parois rocheuses carmin antédiluvienne se resserrant autour de nous. 

J’ignore encore aujourd’hui comme nous en sommes arrivé là. Tout me paraît si flou après cet instant, comme un rêve, ou le rêve de quelqu’un d’autre. Je me souviens du capitaine qui paniqua, frappant son harpon dans tous les sens contre les parois qui nous entouraient, de l’odeur étrange qui parcourra mes narines. Mais surtout je ne pourrai mettre mots sur ce qui arriva part la suite. Une étrangeté flottante avec légèreté apparut devant mes yeux, tournoyant autour de nous, je crois quelle était claire, peut-être transparente. Je me rappelle maintenant d’un long tentacule près de moi, tendis que cette chose voltigeait de manière incontrôlé à cause du capitaine qui tentait de la frapper. Je crois que c’est à cet instant que Vincent se jeta sur lui pour peut être le stopper dans ses mouvements. La créature à la tête de pieuvre, ou peut être de méduse doublée de créature exotique de la mer était entre mes camarades qui se battaient et moi. Les traits de celle-ci me sont encore flou, mais j’avais l’impression qu’elle m'observait. Toutefois c’est à ce moment que la clarté de sa chaire disparue au profit d’un rouge profond, visqueux. Elle sembla prendre peur pour s’envoler plus loin. C’est là que je vis Vincent à terre devant moi, empalé par un harpon. Je crois qu’il s’était mis entre la créature et le capitaine, au moment où le chasseur tira son projectile dans la direction de la bête. Le sang de mon ami recouvrait mon pantalon mêlé à la boue. Je ne l’explique pas encore, mais dans un élan de colère mon fusil et mes mains pointèrent et visèrent le monstre alors que celui-ci fuyez vers la mer. Je ne me souviens pas avoir tiré, mais je me rappelle de la carcasse de la chose tombé raide dans l’eau. Nous ne retrouvâmes jamais sont corps. J’ignore encore si cette chose était réellement dangereuse.

**Author's Note:**

> Dans le cadre d'un travail universitaire, j'ai choisi de réécrire L'Appel de Cthulhu de Howard Philips Lovecraft de manière à prendre à revers les habitudes de l'auteur. En effet, Lovecraft dans ses nouvelles créé un univers de terreur et de folie qui lui est propre car étant le reflet de ses peurs et de ses angoisses (xénophobie, racisme...). Des éléments qui s'observent dans le face à face avec le folie entre ses personnages et les créatures de son "mythe", mais aussi des tendances des personnages. Ceux-ci sont souvent à la recherche de la vérité ou de la compréhension de ce qui les entoure, mais ils paraissent bien imparfait sous le trait de "héros" (ou plutôt devrions nous juste parler de personnages principale) à nos yeux, mais pas pour l'auteur. Dans ces circonstances, pourquoi ne pas inverser la tendance, inverser la haine, la peur, et de la mettre évidence le caractère imparfait, écœurant pour certain, de ceux-ci. Dans cette nouvelle donc vous faites face à un hommes raciste, xénophobe, qui se fera consumer par la haine qu'il porte envers une créature dont il ne connaît rien, et qu'il cherchera plus tard à chasser voir exterminer. C'est aussi un incapable qui ne peux avancer dans l'histoire par lui même. En clair voici ma réécriture de la nouvelle L'Appel de Cthulhu de H. P. Lovecraft avec un œil plus externe et surtout plus cynique et révélateur, sur un de mes auteurs favori.


End file.
